User talk:Cursed Angel
Suxons FTW! Or something... Anyhow: people DO look at your page! Else I wouldn't be here, would I? --84.24.206.123 12:28, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :You like blue? (oh, and ritualists suck)—[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 13:14, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::I'll respond late, too! And actually Kurzicks have a better storyline... And I've played through Kurzick storyline more, but my guild is Luxon, so I'll live with it... (and yeah, rit's r no go) --84.24.206.123 16:16, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Ritualists are good, you just haven't tried one or play too much beachwolleyboll that you dont have the time to try one and then build lazy arguments on your own lack of experience :) (btw i don't like blue, the ritu colour is blue so I'll live with it)--Cursed Angel 18:37, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :is he crazy?! Ritualists own! we gotta share experience from Ritu healing, btw Im swe too... Majnore 10:17, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::Well, some people consider me crazy... And I was just expressing my opinion (have tried, twice, phailed miserably at ~lv18), is that illegal? ;) --84.24.206.123 16:17, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::Hehe yeah that is illegal :), i have the same feeling against rangers, elementalists, paragons and dervish, some people just dont like some characters but the ritualist is still the best one of them all :) --Cursed Angel 16:45, 18 September 2007 (CDT) HEY YOU! what build(s) u running?? Im running a Reclaim Essence healer build thing, its on my page..Majnore 09:43, 22 September 2007 (CDT) I could give you some ideas, but im mostly just using a caretakers charge build. --Cursed Angel 18:32, 22 September 2007 (CDT) oh, my Razah is running Caretakers, mainly cuz the AI doesnt cope with anything else :S Majnore 01:01, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :Now I added a few builds, the second and the third isnt serious although they '''DO' work :D --Cursed Angel 06:11, 23 September 2007 (CDT) U did that all for me? aaaaw :P anyway, ur Caretakers looks bit like the one my razah is running in PvE =) U can find my RE build on my site.. kinda works but I always forget to use RE and run out of energy :S Majnore 09:10, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Oh yah did I mention Im back to GW? Hellgate kinda sucked..Majnore 16:44, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :ure welcome back :D --[[User:Cursed Angel|'Cursed Angel']] 23:36, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :: we really should meet up online sumtime heh =) Im on Vanquishing Canthan atm, that and AB whenever I feel like it =) Majnore 12:38, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::im completing nightfall with a smiting monk, gonna get primeval armor for it, else im just bored with gw, if my friends will change to age of conan i will try it too i guess, until ill get bored by it. Gw have been the only game i've had for 2 and a half year so im pretty bored lol --[[User:Cursed Angel|'Cursed Angel']] 19:56, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Im not quiting GW till I got my frikkin Obsi armor!!period!! Majnore 20:30, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::har snart fow armorn till min mesmer --[[User:Cursed Angel|'Cursed Angel']] 20:51, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Argh!! ja vet inte riktigt va ja ska göra för å grejja pengar... funderat på lite olika, blir nog en blandning av å köra Dungeons å FoW / UW Majnore 08:47, 2 February 2008 (UTC) sig icon I redirected it for you. --Shadowcrest 22:36, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :ty--[[User:Cursed Angel|'Cursed Angel']] 22:36, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Hi You confuse me....Lost-Blue 03:32, 14 January 2008 (UTC) RITS RULE!!!!! Lost-Blue 04:43, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :sry im never online here, but haider :D --[[User:Cursed Angel|'Cursed Angel']] 19:40, 31 January 2008 (UTC)